Nosferatu Dragon
}} Obtaining The is the fourth and fifth rewards collected by accumulating a total of 1,200 and 480, respectively, totaling to 1,680, during Whitbee's Candy Bash. When a certain amount of candy were collected and turned in at Whitbee's Castle, a message card would pop up to inform players that the could be collected from the "Gifts" section in the Social Menu. When a player collected the from the section, the egg was placed directly into the Nursery. Players then had an option to hatch, display, or sell the . During The Return of Whitbee's Candy Bash players were able to purchase the for 3,875. During Whitbee's Candy Bash 3: The Sweetening players were able to purchase the for 2,500. During Whitbee's Candy Bash IV: Tails From The Campfire players were able to purchase the for 2,340 Breeding The can be bred using any two dragons, in either order, containing the Cold, Fire and Earth elements, at the Breeding Cave/Epic Breeding Island during night-time.. Earning Rates Boost Calculation Guide to use with the page linked above. Gallery CB4a.jpg|First Nosferatu Dragon Reward Message CB5a.jpg|Second Nosferatu Dragon Reward Message NosferatuDragonHatch.jpg|Nosferatu Dragon Hatch Menu NosferatuDragonGoal.jpg|Nosferatu Dragon Goal NosferatuDragonHint.jpg|Nosferatu Dragon Breeding Hint Release History Notes *On October 8, 2014, the 's spot appeared in the Dragonarium, even though they had not been officially released into DragonVale yet. *In addition to its affiliated decoration, the was released along with the Nosferatu Pedestal, Unhatched Nosferatu Dragon, Spooky Island, Dark Theme, Spooky Theme, and the Whitbee's Castle. *During the Whitbee's Candy Bash, the took 13 hours to breed, but took 30 seconds to incubate. *On November 4, 2014, the 's incubation time changed to 13 hours. *The did not have a breeding hint when it was first released. **The got a breeding hint when it was re-released on December 18, 2014. *The in-game breeding hint states that the can only be bred between 7 p.m. to 7 a.m. (19:00 - 07:00); the time is based on your device's internal clock. **This can be overruled by the Twilight Tower. *The is the first hybrid dragon to require a specific time to be bred. *On an unknown date, the description changed and the quotation marks which originally were around "sweet teeth" were removed. Possible References *The features several references to the story of Dracula and its derivations: **Nosferatu is the term used instead of vampire in the 1922 film "Nosferatu", an unauthorized adaptation of Bram Stoker's Dracula, with names and other details changed because the studio could not obtain the rights to the novel. **Whitbee is probably a reference to the town of Whitby in North Yorkshire, England, which Dracula visits in Bram Stoker's novel. *The phrase "sweet teeth" is a double entendre referencing both the 's fangs, and the term "sweet tooth" which refers to a predilection for sweet foods, such as the candy collected during the Whitbee's Candy Bash event. *The Nosferatu Dragon may be a reference to the song "Nosferatu" by the Blue Öyster Cult. Category:Event Rewards Category:Cold Dragons Category:Earth Dragons Category:Fire Dragons Category:Hybrid Dragons Category:Limited